


This Was Oikawas' Idea

by BobaMilk_Tea42



Series: Pretty Setter Adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Aobajousai, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cellist Semi Eita, Established AkaKen, Established Semishira, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Fukuroudani, Gay, Genderfluid Kageyama Tobio, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, I like to believe that Oikawa and Sugawara are TikTok Enthusiast, It's only because I'm listening to Nicki Minaj now, Kageyama Protection Squad, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Kageyama got adopted by like two wine aunts, Kageyama really gave Hinata milk as gifts I can't, Kageyamas Milk Addiction, Karasuno, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Nekoma, OIKAWA WATCHES KEEPING UP WITH THE KARDASHIANS AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oikawa and Sugawara on team Wine Aunt, Oikawa and Sugawara really do be flirting in the groupchat, Other, Past Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Past Relationship(s), Past Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Pining, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Pining Kozume Kenma, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Pining Sugawara Koushi, Pretty Setter Squad, Pro Gamer Kageyama Tobio, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita Swears, Semi Eita is So Done, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shiratorizawa, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, Sugawara and Oikawa literally adopt Kageyama, There's A Tag For That, They always send Nicki Minaj lyrics, They have three am roof parties every week I'm not kidding, Tsundere Shirabu Kenjirou, Violinist Akaashi Keiji, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaMilk_Tea42/pseuds/BobaMilk_Tea42
Summary: The one thing stopping Oikawa from ruining people's braincells and budding into their love lifes was the aftermath of what he was about to create.Or in other words Oikawa makes a groupchat with the setters from other schools whilst match making them and falling in love himself.-------------------------Spaceship: Welcome to the Pretty Setter groupchatSpaceship: Enjoy your time herekodzuken: Touches soilkodzuken: I'm not feeling the enjoyment spaceman
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, OiSuga - Relationship, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, akaken - Relationship, kagehina, semishira
Series: Pretty Setter Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861864
Comments: 34
Kudos: 321





	1. The Hell Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kodzuken: Touches soil
> 
> kodzuken: I'm not feeling the enjoyment spaceman

_**Alien_Astronomy created a new chatroom**_

_**Alien_Astronomy named the chatroom to Pretty Setter Squad** _

_**Alien_Astronomy added kodzuken, History Maker, -MILKMAN, akaashi.keiji, Kenji_Shira and shiratorizawa.eita to Pretty Setter Squad** _

_**Alien_Astronomy changed their name to Spaceship** _

Spaceship: Welcome to the Pretty Setter groupchat

Spaceship: Enjoy your time here

kodzuken: Touches soil

kodzuken: I'm not feeling the enjoyment spaceman

akaashi.keiji: Kenma don't.  
  


kodzuken: I will fist fight you

Spaceship: So you're a whole ass gremlin

kodzuken: I will fist fight you as well

History Maker: Kenma you gremlin s t o p i t .

kodzuken: N e v e r

  
akaashi.keiji: Not if I bring Kuroo to take away your consoles and force you into social interaction.

kodzuken: Okay I'll stop

kodzuken: Only because he'll have Yaku take my game consoles away from me amd he w i l l find a way for me to be social

History Maker: I should ask Daichi to do that to our team

-MILKMAN: Sugawara-san please don't

Spaceship: Tobio-chan stopped ghosting right after what you said

akaashi.keiji: I think Kageyama just doesn't want his milk privileges taken from him.

  
Spaceship: I

Spaceship: Would you like you rephrase that

  
kodzuken: Please do

  
akaashi.keiji: .

akaashi.keiji: I think you know what I mean.

History Maker: Yeah, Kageyama drinks milk like no tomorrow

History Maker: He had once almost stole all the milk cartons from the store

  
-MILKMAN: I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone I almost committed a crime-

  
Spaceship: I can't believe Tobio-chan almost committed a crime

Spaceship: He's almost a criminal

-MILKMAN: You're the reason I like Iwaizumi more than you

History Maker: What did you do to my feral husky milk drinking child Oikawa

_**kodzuken changed -MILKMANs name to Feral Husky** _

  
kodzuken: The fact you called Kageyama a feral husky

  
Feral Husky: Wow thanks kENMA

History Maker: Your not as feral as Noya and Tanaka

Feral Husky: I'll take that

Feral Husky: Also it isn't really something major that Oikawa did

Feral Husky: He apologized about it

Kenji_Shira: I doubt that Oikawa apologized

Spaceship: But I did

  
Feral Husky: I still favor Iwaizumi  
  


kodzuken: Lmfao sucks to suck Oikawa

kodzuken: Kageyama likes Iwaizumi more then you

Spaceship: I've been betrayed

Kenji_Shira: Do you even know who Iwaizumi is Kenma?

  
kodzuken: No

kodzuken: But they sound like someone who could slap some mans girls ass and theirs too

  
akaashi.keiji: Kenma.-

  
History Maker: Kenma wtf . .

shiratorizawa.eita: I don't think Iwaizumi wouldn't even dare to that

_**Feral Husky sent a gif** _

_**** _

Feral Husky: I do not see -👄-

Spaceship: Same here Tobio-chan

Spaceship: Same here

  
History Maker: Like first mother and son I see

History Maker: I have some setters ass to beat later

kodzuken: Beat his ass Sugawara

akaashi.keiji: Sugawara-san don't.

akaashi.keiji: I don't need to be calling everyone's authority figures right now.

Kenji_Shira: So you have Ushijima's number as well?

akaashi.keiji: Bokuto-san gave it to me.

Kenji_Shira: Then he really does has everyone's authority figures on speed dial.

Feral Husky: Do I get free tickets to the show

History Maker: Of course

kodzuken: Bet  
  
  
****

_**kodzuken changed History Makers' name to Parent Murder** _

Parent Murder: Damn right I'm a parent murder

Spaceship: Please don't kill me

Spaceship: I have alot to live for

Spaceship: I have a wife and kids

Parent Murder: Stfu

Parent Murder: Iwaizumi is basically the parent of your team

Kenji_Shira: Get called tf out Oikawa.

shiratorizawa.eita: Saying things like that is what gets other people to do call out session

Parent Murder: Let's actually do that

kodzuken: I'm down to do that  
  
****

**_Kenji_Shira changed kodzukens name to Gremlin with games_ **

Gremlin with games: That's accurate

  
Feral Husky: I'm highly confused on Kenmas name

Gremlin with games: Don't worry about it Kageyama

Gremlin with games: Just focus on your new mother beating up your old mother

Parent Murder: Yeah just focus on me killing Oikawa

Spaceship: It always has to be me 😭

Kenji_Shira: Must be because you're the easiest to bully.

shiratorizawa.eita: It must suck to suck Oikawa

Spaceship: Fuck you purple bitches

Kenji_Shira: No thanks, I don't want a door sucking my dick.

shiratorizawa.eita: And I'd rather not fuck someone by the likes of you

akaashi.keiji: It really must suck to be in Oikawa's world rn.

Parent Murder: Oikawa gets hated on here lmfao

Spaceship: I hate it here

Feral Husky: And I love it here

Gremlin with games: Proof that Kageyama favors Iwaizumi more than Oikawa

Spaceship: I HATE IT HERE EVEN MORE

  
Kenji_Shira: Lmfao it's bullying Oikawa time.

shiratorizawa.eita: Damn right it is

  
Spaceship: What did I do to make you guys bully me!?

  
Parent Murder: You did everything

Parent Murder: That's what you did

Gremlin with games: The fact Akaashi, Shirabu and Semi haven't gotten a name change

akaashi.keiji: And Oikawa.

Gremlin with games: It's Oikawa bullying hour

Gremlin with games: He's not important atm

Spaceship: OUCH

Spaceship: I'VE NEVER FELT SO HURT

Parent Murder: Sounds like a lie but okay  
  
****

**_Kenji_Shira changed the name from Pretty Setters to Oikawa's Hate Group_ **

Spaceship: Fuck all of you

Kenji_Shira: Burn bitch.

shiratorizawa.eita: Burn him at the stake

  
Spaceship: This isn't the 1600s' dw

Feral Husky: Just for you now it is

Parent Murder: LMFAOOO

  
akaashi.keiji: It really is Oikawa bullying hour omfg.

  
Gremlin with games: Say shit and get beat

  
Kenji_Shira: Don't worry Oikawa, we'll bury you at Shiratorizawa.

  
Spaceship: NO

  
shiratorizawa.eita: This is how we die

  
Parent Murder: At least I'm dying alone finally

  
Feral Husky:

akaashi.keiji: Sugawara who hurt you?

Parent Murder: Not anyone here that's for sure

  
Kenji_Shira: Shit.

shiratorizawa.eita: But seriously who hurt you

Spaceship: We'll drag the hoe

  
Parent Murder: Bet

Parent Murder: You won't

Gremlin with games: You wanna bet Suga

  
Feral Husky: Dunno what dragging means but I will beat someone for you Sugawara

  
Parent Murder:

Parent Murder: Yeah Ennoshita and Daichi are surely going to beat my ass when you start talking in the team gc

akaashi.keiji: We'll plan the funeral Sugawara.

  
Kenji_Shira: We'll bury you wherever you want.

  
Spaceship: OH SO YOU'LL BURY HIM WHERE HE WANTS TO

Spaceship: BUT YOU'LL BURY ME AT YOUR SCHOOL!?

  
shiratorizawa.eita: Yes

shiratorizawa.eita: Now move it's Suga's turn to speak

  
Spaceship: BITCH  
****

**_Parent Murder changed shiratorizawa.eitas' name to Biggest Asshole_ **

Biggest Asshole: I

Kenji_Shira: LMFIAJSNWJAK.

Kenji_Shira: SUCKS TO SUCK SEMI.

  
Spaceship: LMDSJSHBWAKAK

Spaceship: SUGA-

Parent Murder: I may be a murder but I still care for people

akaashi.keiji: There are two criminals in the chat.

akaashi.keiji: The theif Kageyama and the murder Sugawara.

  
Feral Husky: IT WAS ONE TIME

  
Gremlin with games: One time my ass

Gremlin with games: That's like saying Kuroo never wakes me up

  
akaashi.keiji: And I would know that would be bullshit.

akaashi.keiji: I'm in a groupchat with you and Kuroo.

Kenji_Shira: Nice nice.

Kenji_Shira: Anyways anyone else wanna confess how they'll die alone?

  
Biggest Asshole: I think it's save to say we'll all die alone Shirabu

  
Gremlin with games: #thesinglelife😌✌✨✨

akaashi.keiji: ^

  
Parent Murder: ^^

Spaceship: ^^^

  
Feral Husky: ^^^^

  
shiratorizawa.eita: ^^^^^

Kenji_Shira: ^^^^^^

  
Gremlin with games: Yeah we're all single here  
  
****

_**Gremlin with games changed the name from Oikawa's Hate Club to Pretty SINGLE Setters** _

Parent Murder: Accurate group name

Spaceship: Very accurate

Feral Husky: Not with your fangirls tf

Feral Husky: Those girls don't leave you alone lmfao

Spaceship: S H US H

Kenji_Shira: Oikawa has fangirls?

Kenji_Shira: Nasty a s s.  
****

**_Parent Murder changed Kenji_Shiras' name to Salty Ass_ **

Salty Ass:

Salty Ass: Fuck you Sugawara. After everything I've done for you.

Spaceship: Best idea just came to my mind

  
Gremlin with games: That must mean it's the worst idea

akaashi.keiji: Pfft.-

  
Salty Ass: LMFAJHS

  
Biggest Asshole: K E NMA-

  
Parent Murder: LMFSOS KENNBX MA-

  
Feral Husky: Tf

Feral Husky: No one is allowed to bully Oikawa but me

Feral Husky: I was the first one he meet him

Feral Huksy: Therefore I have the right to bully him

Spaceship: Awe Tobio-chan

  
Feral Husky: Fuck off you white chocolate looking ass door

Spaceship: I

  
Parent Murder: LXNSJBS KAGE GYEMA -

  
Gremlin with games: DRAG THE BITCH KAGEYAMA

  
akaashi.keiji: KAGEYAMA I.-

  
Biggest Asshole: LDNSJHS KAGEY AMAES

  
Salty Ass: HE REALLY DID SHOW US HE CAN ONLY BULLY OIKAWA.-

  
Feral Husky: I have kouhai rights

Feral Husky: Get fucked senpais

  
akaashi.keiji: I felt that.

  
Gremlin with games: So are we going to do the call outs or what

  
Biggest Asshole: No

  
Salty Ass: Yes, tf.

  
Spaceship: At least let Aka-chan and I have a name change

Parent Murder: Think of something then

Parent Murder: We ain't doing your job Oikawa

Spaceship: Suga-chan!

Gremlin with games: Haha loser

Spaceship: I feel so betrayed  
****

**_akaashi.keiji changed Spaceships' name to Whiney Whore_ **

Whiney Whore:

  
Salty Ass: HE DIDN'T EVEN HOLD BACK.-

Biggest Asshole: HE REALLY DIDN'T-

Parent Murder: LX.SJ DN AKA SHSI

  
Gremlin with games: Bullying Oikawa hours hasn't ended yet Oikawa

  
Whiney Whore: I HATE IT HERE

Feral Husky: Too bad Iwaizumi isn't here so you can complain to him

Salty Ass: KAGEYAMA ISN'T EVEN HOLDING BACK.-

  
Feral Husky: Am I doing good mom

Parent Murder: YOU'RE DOING AMAZING KAGEYAMA-

Whiney Whore: FUCK YOU SUGAWARA

  
Parent Murder: Sure

Parent Murder: When and where

Whiney Whore: Kdjdus

Whiney Whore: WHAT

akaashi.keiji: LDNSJJS SUGAWARA.

Gremlin with games: #HORNY3RDYEARS

Salty Ass: SUGAWARA.-

  
Biggest Asshole: EKWBW,EHDKAJA SUGA STOP-

Feral Husky: Dad come pick me up I'm scared

Feral Husky: My mothers are being ✨ n a s t y ✨

  
Parent Murder: KAGEYAMA IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK

Parent Murder: I'm just messing with the door

  
Feral Husky: Better

Feral Husky: Or I'll have to call dad

Parent Murder: You wouldn't d a r e

akaashi.keiji: Sugawara is getting beat by his own son.

Gremlin with games: Rest in peace ig

Whiney Whore: Kill him Tobio-chan

Whiney Whore: Kill his ass

Feral Husky: Lmfao no

Feral Husky: I'll do it to you

Feral Husky: But not to my new BETTER mother

Parent Murder: Does that mean I'm the favorite parent Kageyama.

Feral Husky: Yes

Feral Husky: You help me throw Tsukishima like a rag doll

Gremlin with games:

akaashi.keiji:

Biggest Asshole:

  
Salty Ass:

  
Whiney Whore: YOU TWO THROW ONE OF YOUR MIDDLE BLOCKERS LIKE A RAG DOLL!?

  
Feral Husky: Yea

  
Whiney Whore: FOR WHAT REASON

  
Feral Husky: Becuase he's a little hoe

Feral Husky: And also cause he replaced my milk with a Cuprisun

Gremlin with games: Now that's fucked up

Gremlin with games: You deserve better than that

akaashi.keiji: You really do, we all know your love for milk.

akaashi.keiji: That's really fucked up of him.

Salty Ass: The pretty boy cussed, the world is ending.

Gremlin with games: It really isn't

Gremlin with games: He cusses alot believe it or not

Gremlin with games: He just tries to minimize it to be "good example"

akaashi.keiji: Kenma I suggest you shut the fuck up before I out your ass.

Gremlin with games: Better not

Gremlin with games: I'll out your darkest secret to everyone if you do

akaashi.keiji: Bet, you won't.

Gremlin with games: Bet

Gremlin with games: The only reason Akaashi went to Fukurodani was for Bokuto because he's a major ✨s i m p✨

Biggest Asshole: O

Feral Husky: KENMA-SAN-

Salty Ass: KENMA REALLY SAID THE REYNOLDS PAMPHLET.-  
****

**_Whiney Whore changed akaashi.keiji name to Worldwide Simp_ **

Parent Murder: W OR LD W I D E S I MP -

Worldwide Simp: At least I'm not the one who sleeps with Hello Kitty plushies from Kuroo in the 5th grade and two actual cats.

Gremlin with games: Who told you that-

Worldwide Simp: The one and only star, Bokuto-san did.

Gremlin with games: That bitch-

Whiney Whore: THE AMOUNT OF SEROTONIN THIS WAR IS GIVING ME-

Biggest Asshole: THIS IS THE BEST CONTENT WE'VE GOTTEN ALL DAY-

Salty Ass: DRAG EACHOTHERS ASSES.

Feral Husky: Kenma and Akaashi are really going at it-

Parent Murder: Stop why did I just remember that we have morning practice today-

Parent Murder: Like I'm not even tired I-

Whiney Whore: I can put you to sleep in the best way possible bbboy 😉

Parent Murder: I can't wait then 😉

Gremlin with games: 👁👄👁

Gremlin with games: -👄-

Gremlin with games: 👁👄👁

_**Feral Husky attached an image** _ ****

_**** _

Worldwide Simp: Very accurate Kageyama, but yes it's quite late and I assume everyone have practice tomorrow morning. Everyone go to bed right this moment.

Whiney Whore: Yes m O M

Parent Murder: Got it

Biggest Asshole: I was already passing out since its like 12 in the morning and it's already Monday

Salty Ass: Don't get sick you fuckheads that want to stay up.

Worldwide Simp: Goodnight to all of you.

_**Parent Murder, Whiney Whore amd five more went offline** _

Worldwide Simp: Kenma, Kageyama?

Gremlin with games: I'll figure out a way to fall asleep

Feral Husky: I'll be sleeping then

Feral Husky: Good night Akaashi-san

_**Feral Husky and Gremlin with games went offline** _

**-**

**Pretty SINGLE Setters**

_**3:15am** _

Feral Husky: Kenma

Gremlin with games: Kageyama

  
Worldwide Simp: Stfu and go to bed.

  
Feral Husky: Aight

  
Gremlin with games: Fine

  
Worldwide Simp: Thank you.

**—**

**_kodzuken and -MILKMAN_ **

kodzuken: Kageyama

kodzuken: Answer me ik you're not asleep

  
-MILKMAN: I was getting my Switch chill

  
kodzuken: Hurry up and login omfg

-MILKMAN: I'm already login

kodzuken: Good I thought you weren't ready tonight

  
-MILKMAN: It's Animal Crossing night why wouldn't I be ready

kodzuken: Idk probably because you have milk and volleyball on the mind 24/7

  
-MILKMAN: You right

-MILKMAN: Now come over to the village I made for us

kodzuken: You don't have to tell me twice

-MILKMAN: ❤️

kodzuken: ❤️  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Yagami Yato has taken my soul save me


	2. Hinata's Milk Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salty Ass: Oikawa, stfu I can see you typing.
> 
> Whiney Whore: Fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP WHY DOES YAGAMI YATO GOT ME SIMPING FOR OIKAWA WHEN I KIN HIM-

**_Pretty SINGLE Setters_ **

**_12:43 pm_ **

**_—_ **

Feral Husky: Help

Feral Husky: I would normally ask Sugawara about this but he's having lunch with the other 3rd years

Worldwide Simp: What do you need help with Kageyama?

Feral Husky: I dunno which type of milk to get for Hinata since he rarely has lunch with me

Salty Ass: Can you take a guess at what milk he would like Kageyama?

Feral Husky: No

Feral Husky: It's a hard choice between chocolate or strawberry milk

Salty Ass: Oikawa, stfu I can see you typing.

Whiney Whore: Fuck you

Whiney Whore: Anyways why are you getting him milk

Whiney Whore: Get him a volleyball

Worldwide Simp: . . . This is why you should never be giving relationship advice.

Whiney Whore: Mean Aka-chan!

Salty Ass: Shut up Oikawa.

Salty Ass: Depending on how he acts when I had last saw him, maybe the chocolate milk.

Worldwide Simp: I agree, chocolate milk seems to fit for Hinata.

Feral Husky: Thank you Shirabu and Akaashi for helping me and fuck you Oikawa for your terrible relationship advice

  
Whiney Whore: Mean Tobio-chan!

Worldwide Simp: Shut up, you're killing my braincells Oikawa.

Salty Ass: Yeah Oikawa, shut the fuck up.

  
Feral Husky: 🙃

  
Salty Ass: Nevermind, we love you Oikawa ha ha . .

Worldwide Simp: Yeah we love you . .

Whiney Whore: The fact you two stopped when Tobio-chan sent 🙃 is hilarious

Whiney Whore: But awe! Thank you two

Feral Husky: Yeah yeah Oikawa appreciation time over I'm delivering Hinata the chocolate milk

Salty Ass: Good luck Kageyama.

Worldwide Simp: Good luck giving him his chocolate milk Kageyama.

  
Whiney Whore: Still would've been better if you went with a volleyball but go off ig

  
Worldwide Simp: 🙃

Whiney Whore: Aight I'll stop-

******_Pretty SINGLE Setters_ **

**_4:39 pm_ **

**_—_ **

Parent Murder: Y'all I can't

Worldwide Simp: Kageyama gave Hinata the chocolate milk?

Salty Ass: Did he finally give it to him?

Parent Murder: Yeah but not only did he give him one chocolate milk he gave him the all of the chocolate milk from the vending machine in plastic bag like it was a gift from a girl

Parent Murder: Like it was fucking neatly wrapped with a cursive printed note tag and a ribbon with it like

Worldwide Simp:

Worldwide Simp: @Feral Husky, wtf is this bs I see?

Gremlin with games: Fr Kageyama wtf

Feral Husky: Okay l i s t e n-

Feral Husky: I didn't want to give him one each day of the week-

Whiney Whore: So you gave him all of the fucking chocolate milk from the vending machine

Whiney Whore: And you wrapped it in a fucking neat bag with a ribbon and a printed tag note

Feral Husky: Yeah

Feral Husky: Is that a problem

Feral Husky: Also I gave him HALF of the chocolate milk thank you

Salty Ass:

Worldwide Simp:

Gremlin with games:

Parent Murder:

Whiney Whore:

Gremlin with games: You're an idiot

Gremlin with games: A whole fucking idiot

Salty Ass: We we're rooting for you Kageyama, we all were and then you had to do that.

Feral Husky: HE WAS FUCKING BLUSHING AT LEAST

Feral Husky: DO I GET SOMETHING FOR FUCKING THAT

Parent Murder: Sweetie he was as red as a tomato

Parent Murder: The poor thing was flustered

Whiney Whore: Tobio-chan bad on you

Whiney Whore: Make him look like a tomato

Whiney Whore: You can't have him look like a tomato, he's a tangerine

Whiney Whore: But did at least you gave him a gift so, good job

Biggest Asshole: Two different parents

Biggest Asshole: But it's easy to make him blush but did he drink the milk at least

Parent Murder: Yeah he's doing that our break

Parent Murder: Which is like rn

Parent Murder: And here comes Tsukishima antagonizing Hinata again

Parent Murder: AND THERE GOES KAGEYAMA SETTING HIS PHONE ASIDE AND SETTING A BALL AT TSUKISHIMAS´ BACK-

Gremlin with games: YUH, GET INTO IT KAGEYAMA!

Gremlin with games: BREAK HIS BACK BABE!

Whiney Whore: I-

Whiney Whore: Are you two dating now I thought you had a thing for your first friends I-

Gremlin with games: Oh no we do it's just we're basically already a couple 😌✌✨✨

Worldwide Simp: Kenma, you've been cheating on me with Tobio?

Gremlin with games: No baby it isn't what you think-

Worldwide Simp: No, I've seen enough. I'm filing for a divorce.

Salty Ass: . . . Was that really needed?

Gremlin with games: No but it was funny

Worldwide Simp: Yeah I don't really care as long they don't start dating each other and not the unfortunate souls they're pinning over.

Feral Husky: Like you have any room to speak Keiji

Whiney Whore: Tea

Salty Ass: Shut up I want to see this.

Biggest Asshole: Shirabu

Salty Ass: You shut the fuck up too.

Feral Husky: Also I might've destroyed Tsukishimas' glasses-

Whiney Whore: . . .

Worldwide Simp: . . .

Salty Ass: . . .

Biggest Asshole: . . .

Parent Murder: Kageyama you cryptic milk loving dumbass

Gremlin with games: BRAVO KAGEYAMA

Gremlin with games: YOU DID GREAT BABE

Whiney Whore: LMFAO KENMA YOU CRYPTIC BITCH

Biggest Asshole: . . . Let's finish our chaotic journeys later we all have Volleyball practice right-

Gremlin with games: I'm not going to practice

Gremlin with games: I refuse to

Worldwide Simp: Not if I'm there you're not, now get your ass out of the gym locker in the locker-room.

Gremlin with games: Am I getting food afterwards if I do

Worldwide Simp: Of course you are, you always do. Now come out before Kuroo finds out I took his wallet.

Gremlin with games: Omw omw omw

Salty Ass: I.

Salty Ass: So that just happened.

Biggest Asshole: Shirabu

Salty Ass: Fine, I'm going.

**_Pretty SINGLE Setters_ **

**_9:14 pm_ **

**_—_**

Whiney Whore: This one's for the boys with the booming system

Parent Murder: Top down AC with the cooler system

Gremlin with games: When he come up in the club he be blazing up

Biggest Asshole: And he ill

Worldwide Simp: He real

Feral Husky: He might gotta deal

Salty Ass: He pop bottles and got the right kind of build

Whiney Whore: He cold

Parent Murder: He dope

Gremlin with games: He might sell coke

Biggest Asshole: He always in the the air but he never fly coach

Worldwide Simp: He a motherfucking trip, trip

Feral Husky: Sailor of the ship, ship

Salty Ass: When he make it drip, drip

Whiney Whore: Kiss him on the lip, lip

Parent Murder: That's the kind of a dude I was looking for

Gremlin with games: And yes you'll get slapped if you're looking hoe

Biggest Asshole: I said excuse me you're a hell of guy

Worldwide Simp: I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly

Feral Husky: I mean you're so shy and I'm loving your tie

Salty Ass: You're slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye OH

Whiney Whore: Yes I did

Parent Murder: Yes I did

Gremlin with games: Somebody please tell him who the eff I is

Biggest Asshole: I am Nicki Minaj

Worldwide Simp: I mack them dudes up

Feral Husky: Back coupes up

Salty Ass: And chuck the deuce up

Whiney Whore: Okay glad to know that we we're all on the same page here

Whiney Whore: Now Kageyama did you or did you not break your middle blockers glasses

Feral Husky: I didn't surprising.

Biggest Asshole: Wait really

Biggest Asshole: I thought you did

Feral Husky: Ngl I thought did to-

Parent Murder: I saw it happen and I thought he broke them too-

Whiney Whore: Yikes

Whiney Whore: Anyone want to play Among Us before we all start pinning over someone we lowkey have a crush on

Gremlin with games: Sure

Gremlin with games: I have nothing better to do anyways so-

Worldwide Simp: Please I need a break from school work right now.

Salty Ass: Same, I'm about to cry over math so please.

Biggest Asshole: Yeah he actually looks like about to cry

Biggest Asshole: Also I'm bored so please

Gremlin with games: SPICY

Biggest Asshole: NO STOP-

Feral Husky: I can play

Feral Husky: I got bored playing my game anyways

Parent Murder: I can play

Parent Murder: I'm like stress baking rn so I could use a very needed break

Whiney Whore: Aight I'll make the room and send the code

Salty Ass: Hurry it up before I drive to your house to beat your ass.

Whiney Whore: I made the room already chill-

Whiney Whore: XXXXXX

Whiney Whore: Holy shit you hoes are fast

Gremlin with games: We have nothing to do

Gremlin with games: Now start the game


	3. You Like My Cut G?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gremlin with games: HE JUST STARTED TALKING IN TONGUES TOO
> 
> Whiney Whore: OMG STOP
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------
> 
> Worldwide Simp - Akaashi K.
> 
> Feral Husky - Kageyama T.
> 
> Gremlin with games - Kenma K.
> 
> Whiney Whore - Oikawa T.
> 
> Biggest Asshole - Semi E.
> 
> Salty Ass - Shirabu K.
> 
> Parent Murder - Sugawara K.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye why am I being an overachiever and turning in all my work in on Monday without a second thought? Also Happy Late Birthday Akaashi!

**_Pretty SINGLE Setters_ **

**_2:15pm_ **

**_—_ **

Parent Murder: I will like to remind everyone here that Kageyama gave Hinata chocolate milk in nicely wrapped bag with a ribbon and a printed note

Feral Husky: STOP

Feral Husky: YOU'RE SO EMBARRASSING

Gremlin with games: LMFAO YESTERDAY WAS A FUCKING FEVER DREAM

Biggest Asshole: FR  
  


Biggest Asshole: IT WAS A WHOLE ROLLER COASTER

Worldwide Simp: STOP I ALMOST BUSTED A LUNG FROM LAUGHING SO MUCH YESTERDAY'S AMONG US GAME.

Salty Ass: PLEASE, I COULDN'T BREATHE SINCE I WAS LAUGHING SO MUCH.

Gremlin with games: IT'S THE WAY SEMI JUST FUCKING SCREAMED WHEN HE WAS GETTING FOLLOWED

Whiney Whore: STOP HE SCREAMED SO LOUD I COULD HEAR PEOPLE FROM CANADA Q U A K I N G

Feral Husky: NOT CANADA

Worldwide Simp: IK DAMN WELL YOU DIDN'T JUST DO THAT TO CANADA.-

Biggest Asshole: STOP

Biggest Asshole: THE SLANDER ON MY NAME-

Parent Murder: WHAT DID IT FOR ME IS WHEN OIKAWA TALKING ABOUT WHEN WE CAN MEET UP AND THEN STARTED SCREAMING

Gremlin with games: HE JUST STARTED TALKING IN TONGUES TOO

Whiney Whore: OMG STOP

Whiney Whore: THAT'S SO EMBARRASSING

Salty Ass: IT'S WHEN KAGEYAMA STARTED SINGING THIS IS FOR RACHEL WHEN HE SAW SUGA VENT INTO CAMS AND STARTED RUNNING AND PROGRESSIVELY GOT LOUDER WHEN SUGA GOT CLOSER.-

Feral Husky: PLEASE I GOT SCARED AND JUST STARTED SINGING WHAT CAME TO MIND AS I FUCKING RAN-

Parent Murder: PLEASE I FELT MY RIB CAGE WANT TO EXPLODE FROM LAUGHING HARD-

Worldwide Simp: STOP I FUCKING THOUGHT MY WINDPIPE ABOUT TO COMBUST.-

Biggest Asshole: LMFAO

Biggest Asshole: ME TOO NGL

Parent Murder: FR I WAS CRYING TEARS OF LAUGHTER

Gremlin with games: BYE WHEN SEMI CALLED AN EMERGENCY MEETING JUST TO TELL US A JOKE-

Gremlin with games: AND WE VOTED HIM OFF-

Worldwide Simp: PLEASE

Parent Murder: BEST AMONG US GAME TO EVER HAPPEN

Salty Ass: FR

Feral Husky: Oh shit the a police woman is looking at me

Feral Husky: I GOTTA DIP FOR A FEW SHE'S FUCKING STARING INTO SOUL

Whiney Whore: LMFAOOAO BE SAFE TOBIO-CHAN

Parent Murder: FR DON'T DIE

Gremlin with games: If my bf dies I'll die with him

Worldwide Simp: Babe, what about me?

Gremlin with games: Double suicide

Gremlin with games: Romeo and Juliet style

Feral Husky:

Gremlin with games: No babe I'm kidding-

Feral Husky: No

Feral Husky: I've seen enough

Gremlin with games: Babe 😢

Feral Husky: Omg fine

Feral Husky: It's like you know I can't say no to my homie

Salty Ass: . . . Okay now that Kageyama's, Kenma's and Akaashi's love triangle is over, when do you all want to meet up?

Salty Ass: Cause Semi and I have a whole week on lock-down for week since got caught making out in the storage room yesterday.

Parent Murder: WAIT

Whiney Whore: HOL' UP

Whiney Whore: SINCE WHEN HAVE TWO BEEN DATING?

Biggest Asshole: Since like a month ago

Feral Husky: And you didn't tell us why

Salty Ass: Because of Oikawa's drama loving ass.

Whiney Whore: HOW DID YOU KNOW-

Salty Ass: BECAUSE THAT'S HOW YOU ARE!-

Gremlin with games: DID HE LIE THO?

Worldwide Simp: NO HE DIDN'T.

Feral Husky: NO LIE WAS SAID

Whiney Whore: KOU-CHAN THEY'RE BULLYING ME

Parent Murder: Deal with it bitch

Whiney Whore: KOU-CHAN 😭

Biggest Asshole: Take that L whore

Whiney Whore: SEMI YOU TOO

Feral Husky: It's Oikawa bullying time lmfao

Whiney Whore: TOBIO-CHAN WHY YOU TOO

Feral Husky: Because I can lmfao

Feral Husky: Also Kenma I'm outside hurry up or your happy meal will be for nothing

Gremlin with games: I'm going omg let me just grab the helmet you bought for me

Parent Murder: What

Parent Murder: WAIT IS THAT WHY YOU'RE LATE TO PRACTICE

Feral Husky: YEAH

Feral Husky: AND BECAUSE SHITTYSHIMA AND I FOUGHT AT DENNYS LAST NIGHT BEFORE YACHI CAME WITH HER MOTHER AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF US WITH HER HEELS

Salty Asshole: WAIT KARASUNO'S FIRST YEAR MANAGER? SHE FUCKED UP YOU AND THAT SALT SHAKER?

Feral Husky: YES HER

Worldwide Simp: SHIT IG ILL SIMP OVER YACHI THEN WTF.-

Biggest Asshole: FR WTF-

Whiney Whore: THE MOST ADORABLE PERSON ANYONE FROM US VOLLEYBALL GAYS HAVE MET IS THE MOST DESTRUCTIVE-

Whiney Whore: KOU-CHAN WHAT KIND OF KIDS ARE YOU RAISING I-

Feral Husky: PLEASE IT WAS BOKES AND I FAULT TSUKISHIMA AND YAMAGUCHI JUST ADDED EXTRA FUEL-

Parent Murder: NEVER AGAIN ARE WE LETTING YOU GUYS GO INTO THE GYM AT FUCKING 6 IN THE MORNING WHAT FUCK-

Feral Husky: TO BE FAIR WE FOUND YOUR WEED AND DECIDED TO HIT IT-

Worldwide Simp: KAGEYAMA WHAT THE FUCK-

Gremlin with games: We're talking to the bitch that throws people like ragdolls

Gremlin with games: Obviously he would hit up Sugas' weed

Gremlin with games: Anyways babe you looks so hot your motorcycle

Gremlin with games: Just 🥵🥵 yk

Feral Husky: Thank you omg

Biggest Asshole: A motorcycle-

Biggest Asshole: AREN'T LIKE UNDERAGE-

Salty Ass: FR, WOULDN'T THAT BE ILLEGAL?-

Feral Husky: ITS A LONG STORY BUT FIRST I'M TAKING MY INCREDIBLY CUTE BOYFRIEND TO MCDONALDS TO GET HAPPY MEALS BEFORE WE HEAD OFF TO KARASUNO-

Gremlin with games: BYE LOSERS I HAVE HOT DATE WITH MY BF

Parent Murder: . . .

Whiney Whore: You okay Kou-chan

Parent Murder: Motherfuckers stole my weed

Parent Murder: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO OKAY

Worldwide Simp: SUGA ITS OKAY I'LL GO OVER SO WE CAN GET HIGH JUST CALM DOWN.-

Parent Murder: NO AKAASHI YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

Parent Murder: I NEED THAT SHIT FOR CLASS TODAY

Biggest Asshole: WHY WOULD YOU NEED IT TODAY-

Parent Murder: SO I CAN BE ZOOTED DURING CLASS

Parent Murder: THAT WEED WAS IMPORTANT TO ME BC WE HAD A WHOLE ENGLISH ESSAY TO WRITE FOR HOMEWORK

Whiney Whore: WAIT YOU HAD THAT TOO?-

Parent Murder: YES AND I DIDN'T EVEN DO SHIT SO I NEED TO DO IT BEFORE I KICKED IN THE RIBS BY MY LITTLE BROTHER-

Whiney Whore: WAIT DO YOU WANNA SKIP PRACTICE REAL FAST SO WE CAN GO HANG OUT TO FINISH It

Parent Murder: YES PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO GET KICKED IN THE RIBS AGAIN

Salty Ass: Imagine not finishing your class essay, couldn't be me.

Biggest Asshole: You asked me what fucking 5 x 10 was yesterday for homework

Biggest Asshole: You literally have no right to speak

Worldwide Simp: How do you forget what 5 x 10 is?

Salty Ass: Listen, we've doing math since our younger days. You cant tell me you didn't forget common words and equations.

Parent Murder: . . .

Parent Murder: I mean-

Parent Murder: Did he lie tho

Whiney Whore: He really didn't

Whiney Whore: I forgot what 480 divided by 6 was yesterday

Worldwide Simp: How do you forget what 480 divided by 6 is?-

Parent Murder: Because we have monkey brains

Parent Murder: Fucking deal with it

Biggest Asshole: . . .

Biggest Asshole: Check Kageyama's Twitter

Biggest Asshole: Like right now

Worldwide Simp: It's only been fifteen minutes, how did the two of them already do something illegal?

Biggest Asshole: They haven't yet

Salty Ass: . . . Kageyama just started a war with the Kenma simps, like I'm not even kidding at all.

Salty Ass: Mans deadass if tearing apart the Kenma Simp Nation.

Parent Murder: What the fuck did he fucking do this time

Worldwide Simp: Nothing just this stupid Tweet.

Parent Murder: Bet

Parent Murder: Let me see

Worldwide Simp: Aight.

Worldwide Simp:

**curry on** **main** **✓** @tiredlane  
i would like to say I love my chaotic partner in crime, @kodzuken with my heart enjoy your McDonald's Happy Meal babe. _[ A picture of Kenma wearing a close-to black biker jacket, red skirt, nude colored thigh highs with maroon and white colored heels nearly sitting on the grass holding a McDonald's Happy Meal. ]  
_350🗨️ 112k⟲ 324k♡  
⟲ retweeted by _**games on main**_ _ **, it wasn't me-**_ ** _,_** ** _million dollar pussy_** and 109k others

Gremlin with games: Wow exposing my bfs Twitter without his permission

Gremlin with games: How dare you Keiji

Gremlin with games: How fucking dare you

Feral Husky: How dare you Akaashi

Feral Husky: Without my permission too

Biggest Asshole: Wow Akaashi

Biggest Asshole: How fucking dare you

Worldwide Simp: I fucking hate it here.

Feral Husky: Anyways

Feral Husky: Kenma's coming to school with me bc gay rights

Parent Murder: . . .

Parent Murder: Sneak him in he can hide from the abomination named Kuroo if runs here

Parent Murder: I'll skip the rest of practice with you two

Whiney Whore: Can I come join wtf

Feral Husky: Fuck no

Feral Husky: Boyfriends only

Parent Murder: What if I said he was my boyfriend

Biggest Asshole: Now that would be fucking concerning

Salty Ass: Suga what the hell goes through your head all the time what the fuck.-

Parent Murder: Hentai

Salty Ass: Understandable have a nice brain

Feral Husky: Anygays

Feral Husky: Welcome to Karasuno Kenma

Gremlin with games: I already love it here

Gremlin with games: The men look so fine-

Gremlin with games: HOLY SHIT Y'ALL DIDN'T TELL ME DAICHI HAD THE **FINEST** FUCKING THIGHS-

Biggest Asshole: Now you understand why we all simp for Daichi's thighs

Biggest Asshole: They're so fine

Worldwide Simp: Watch yourself, you're dating Shirabu for fucks sake.

Salty Ass: No it's fine he can simp for his thighs since I've been simping over Kageyama's hands when I met him.

Feral Husky: Whatdidhesayy-

Biggest Asshole: Wait you didn't know people simp over your hands-

Whiney Whore: Wait you didn't actually know-

Feral Husky: NO

Feral Husky: WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?

Gremlin with games: Yes??

Gremlin with games: STOP WHY ARE HOTTIES TAKING OFF YOUR SHIRTS-

Gremlin with games: KAGEYAMA YOU'RE MAKING ME ACT UP YOU'RE SO TONED I DUIHI vDCGHEGDFHI

Biggest Asshole: You're fucking lying let me see-

Gremlin with games: No only for my and the Karasuno team eyes only

Gremlin with games: The whole team is just so 🥵🥵🥵

Parent Murder: What if we all met up rn

Parent Murder: Just cut practice and go do crimes

Worldwide Simp: I mean, Konoha can handle Bokuto without me there. So yeah lets go commit arson.

Biggest Asshole: Sure

Biggest Asshole: You coming with us babe

Salty Ass: I'm going to miss out on drooling over Ushijimas fine ass during practice but your ass is finer ig.

Worldwide Simp: . . . Is that a yes?

Salty Ass: Of course it's a yes, I wanna go commit 20 different felonies.

Parent Murder: K

Parent Murder: **_@_ _Feral Husky_** , _**@Gremlin with games**_ , _**@Whiney Whore**_

Parent Murder: Come on bitches were skipping the rest of the day

Parent Murder: We'll go shopping after we check into a hotel

Feral Husky: K

Feral Husky: Babe get out from the door were getting high

Gremlin with games: Aight

Whiney Whore: Bold of you to assume I wasn't on my way to pic you up Kou-chan

Parent Murder: Oikawa

Parent Murder: Is this a proposal 😳😳😳

Whiney Whore: Ofc

Whiney Whore: I mean if you want to get married 😳👉👈

Parent Murder: Tooru . .

Whiney Whore: Koushi . .

Biggest Asshole: . . .

Biggest Asshole: Y'all are so fucking weird

Worldwide Simp: Wait I forgot its my birthday today.-

Feral Husky: Happy Birthday boyfriend stealer 🙄🙄

Worldwide Simp: Thanks ig side-hoe 🙄🙄

Gremlin with games: ebaB Yadhtrib Yppah

Worldwide Simp: Thanks daddy.

Gremlin with games: Np bbboy

Parent Murder: 👁️👄👁️

Parent Murder: Happy day of birth Akaashi

Whiney Whore: Birth of happy Akaashi day

Biggest Asshole: Akaashi happy birth day of

Salty Ass: Happy Birthday Akaashi.

Salty Ass: Have a good time getting drunk with us on your special day.

  
Biggest Asshole: Where we going tho

Parent Murder: Idk

Parent Murder: Where do you want us to go Akaashi since it's your of day birth

Worldwide Simp: Just come to Tokyo, it's like a four hour drive.

Gremlin with games: Tobio how many motorcycles do you have

Feral Husky: Uhhhh

Feral Husky: Six I think

Gremlin with games: Great

Gremlin with games: Everyone to Kageyama's house

Gremlin with games: We're gonna be on x-game mode shit

Biggest Asshole: Kageyama

Biggest Asshole: The address 🤲

Worldwide Simp: NOT THAT EMOJI

Parent Murder: PLEASE THE EMOJI

Salty Ass: Babe I love you to death, but the fucking emoji.-

Feral Husky: That emoji please-

Feral Husky: Also hes the address bc I don't feel like walking to a train station

Feral Husky: XXXX XX XXXX,XXXX

Whiney Whore: Thank you Tobio-chan!

Feral Husky: Nvm we're taking the train y'all-

Salty Ass: PLEASE.-

Parent Murder: To Tokyo we go

Gremlin with games: See you soon babe

Worldwide Simp: I'll be waiting love

Feral Husky: Wow now I understand how you feel Akaashi

Worldwide Simp: Feel my pain bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu forgetting how to do common math resonates with me because I actually forgot what 5 times 10 was the other day. ANYWAYS other than that have good time and remember Season 4 of AOT came out on the 6th. Also like that picture I described for Kenmas outfit is linked to my Wattpad so uh here; [Femboy Kenma.](https://www.wattpad.com/991478847-stuff-i-made-on-ibispaint-x-i-did-it). Other than that some Semishira representation is gonna be shown next time I write about the Tokyo Trip.

**Author's Note:**

> BanG Dream has ruined my sleep schedule.


End file.
